Visitation
by LoveSupreme
Summary: Harry and Draco get a semiunexpected visit, and are forced to discuss...feelings.  Also, check out the WIP sequel Christmas Visitation


"Mmm," Draco murmured, turning off his chiming clock. He shifted his body, feeling the warmth of another person pressed up against his back, the pleasant restrictiveness of another pair of legs entwined around his, an arm heavy across his side under the thick blankets. When he tried to wiggle his way out of the loose embrace, it tightened.

"Where are you off to?" Harry grumbled groggily.

"I have to go take a shower. You should shove off, too."

"Arrrrhhh, but it's Saturday! Sleep in Saturdays, remember?" Harry murmured, nuzzling his face between Draco's back and the bed. Draco shivered at the cold nose pressed against him, but couldn't hold in a smile.

"I know, I know, but my parents are coming to visit today. I shouldn't have even let you spend the night." Draco sighed, turning around inside the embrace and letting Harry's crazy hair caress his face.

"Fuck that, I own you Friday nights. Friday nights are _mine_." Harry squeezed him for emphasis.

"Thus you wake up to the consequences."

"Consequences, schmonsequences. I'm not getting up. The rule is Sleep in Saturdays, and I've never been one to break the rules. Plus, I did all the work last night. I need my rest if I'm going to be of much use tonight."

"Fine, but you better be up and dressed by time I get out of that shower!"

"The thought of you showering has already got me up."

"You perv, let me out of this perv nest. Ick." Draco pretended to fight his way out, but allowed Harry to still him for a sleepy kiss before he gathered his clothes and went to the showers.

There _was_ a rule regarding Sleep in Saturdays, and thus all of Draco's dorm mates had left for the Great Hall already. They had learned over the last five months or so that it was better to leave before Harry and Draco got up, unless they wanted to be around what was usually quite a little love fest. Well, more like a lust fest in the beginning of those five months. Needless to say, Draco closed the curtains of his bed purely out of habit. No one was ever around when those curtains got around to opening Saturday mornings (or afternoons in some cases).

Harry fell back into sleep as soon as Draco wasn't there to make being awake worthwhile, and thus slept through the overtly-dramatic entrance of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

"Not in the Great Hall at this time of morning! Really!" Lucius hissed to Narcissa.

"Darling, be happy. We haven't seen him since Christmas, and we won't see him again until summer." Narcissa said through a clenched smile.  
"Don't tell me he's still asleep! This is uncalled for! He was never this lazy at home—Hogwarts has done things to this boy!" Lucius growled, and pulled back Draco's bed curtains. He immediately made a semi-undignified squeak and pulled the curtains shut again.

"We must have the wrong bed!" Lucius said, paler than the normal Malfoy pallor.

"Whatever are you talking about, dear? That's been Draco's bed since first year!"

"Well he must have switched with somebody!"

"Don't be—" Narcissa started, but then opened the bed curtains and screamed.

Luckily, Lucius was there to muffle it with his hand, and Harry merely sighed and nuzzled deeper into the covers. Lucius shut the curtain again. It was too much to witness.

"He must have switched beds…yes…yes…" Narcissa murmured as Lucius fanned her into her wits again.

"I'm showered _and _dressed, Potter—you're ass better be out of that be-AAGH!" Draco yelled in horror upon exiting the bathroom. "Mother! Father! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"We're here to visit you!" Narcissa hissed.

"I know that, but why are you _here_, in my dorm room!"

"We weren't going to wait in the Great Hall all afternoon with those pre-teen angst-magnets!" Lucius said, and during his pause everyone could hear Harry as he groaned deep in his chest. A hand appeared from between the curtains as Harry flung himself about sleepily.

"I can't believe he's sleeping through all of this." Narcissa said with bemused interest.

"He's a very hard sleeper most mornings." Draco said with much embarrassment, covering his face as he said it.

"Most mornings! Tell me he and you don't do this on a regular basis!" Lucius said, enraged.

Draco perked up at the easy verbage. "He and I don't do this on a regular basis."

"Agh! Tell me honestly!"

"Damn."

The hand poking out of Draco's four-corner was suddenly joined by a long, tan wrist, as Harry stretched.

"Oh shit, he's awake!" Draco squeaked, truly aghast. Everyone stood stock still as Harry suddenly flung open the curtains, but his eyes were still closed as he rubbed them furtively.

"Don't start bitching at me, I'm up, I'm up. Mmmm, where are my glasses?" Harry murmured groggily, and squinted at both nightstands for his glasses before flopping back onto the bed. "Mm, Accio glasses." But he didn't raise a hand to catch them, and they smacked into his head.

Not noticing, Harry sat up, revealing a bare, tanned chest, and slipped his glasses onto his face. Only then did he take in Draco, and then Lucius, and then Narcissa.

The green eyes flew open wide and he yelped as he pulled the curtains closed crazily.

"Get out here, Potter! You've got some serious explaining to do! Ohhhh, if you thought I was trying to murder you before--!"

"Dad!"

There was much rustling about, but Harry did emerge, scarlet in the face and holding the sheets tightly around his shoulders, thus blocking everything from neck to ankles from sight. Except that the sheets were so thin, Harry's silhouette was very telling. Even at a time like this Draco couldn't help but think that he had chosen his bed partner very well. Well, physically at least. What kind of moron slept until ten when his lover's unknowing parents were due for a visit?

"Tell me you're not naked! You tell me right now that you were not sleeping naked with my only son and heir!"

"I was not sleeping naked with your only son and heir." Harry said dutifully, and Lucius emitted and sort of screaming noise in the back of his throat, which signaled, as Draco and Narcissa knew, that his brain was about to explode.

"I…let's…we should go down to the common room and let them…let him…he…I don't want to see a naked boy in my son's bedroom! Let's just go until he gets some proper clothes on!" Narcissa said, albeit fragmentedly.

As soon as they were out the door Draco turned and fit his hands around Potter's throat.

"You idiot! I told you to get up! I told you to shove off! Now look what I have to deal with!"

"Oh get off of me, you hypocritical git! You told me to be up when you got out of the shower! I practically was!"

"Consequences schmoincies, remember?"

"What?!" Harry nearly choked on laughter, and Draco realized that it was probably a Muggle thing.

"Shut up! You're going to wish that Voldemort _had_ murdered you! I'm going to get you back so bad for this!"

"Oh I'm so scared—the little princess is angry."

"The little princess is more Slytherin than Salazar himself—you _better_ be scared."

"Yeah well you can't hurt me too bad—who else would be able to put up with you?"

"You're not the only boy I could shag, Potter."

"No, I'm just the only one who would stick around long enough to pet your hair afterwards, and indulge all your psychotically kinky fantasies and not blackmail you."

Draco sulked at this admission, which was disgustingly true.

Harry could never resist him when he sulked, and quickly stole a kiss before backing out of range in case Draco decided to hit him for it.

"You go deal with the parents. I'll get dressed and get out of here." Harry said. He seemed slightly disconcerted when Draco didn't reply with something snappy. "Listen, I'm…I'm sorry. You know I'd never have put you in this position on purpose. I…we're all right, aren't we?"

Draco couldn't remain stoic in the face of Harry's age-old fear, and wrapped his arms around his sheeted semi-boyfriend's waist.

"We're fine. If I were going to dump you for being an idiot I would have had to do it a long time ago."

"Sweet talker. You know just what to say to put me at ease." Harry mocked playfully. Before he pulled away he set his hands on either side of Draco's face and did the one thing that always made Draco melt. He gazed directly, intently, adoringly into Draco's eyes. "Don't fall out with me just because they tell you to, okay? No one else can make me as happy as you do."

"Don't worry about it. I never learned how to live without the things I want."

Draco took a deep breath at the door to his dorm.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Harry said playfully, pulling on his boxers.

"Oh shut up, Potter."

Draco tried not to look his parents in the eyes as he descended the staircase and took a stiff seat on the common room couch. His father was pacing in front of the lit fireplace, and his mother was wringing her hands on the ancient chair in front of him.

"Draco Malfoy, what _are_ you doing? What are you thinking?! _Are_ you thinking?!" Lucius questioned, clearly aghast.

"I know. Please believe me, I know."

"Have you lost every shred of Slytherin-ness?"

"Of course not! It's not like we're lovey-dovey or Hufflepuff or anything—we're not! I still manipulate him all the time—that's perfectly Slytherin!"

Lucius scoffed, clearly unconvinced. Draco turned his speech into something a little more practical—more Slytherin.

"I'm serious, Dad! You have no idea what I get away with nowadays! I'm the prince of Slytherin, and I'm practically dating Hogwarts' Golden Boy! Nobody is willing to mess with me at all! It's the most strategic alliance I've ever had working my way, and I have to do almost zero work. There's nearly no intimidating at all these days. Half the school knows not to mess with me, and the other half know not to mess with Ha—Potter! Plus, Potter himself gives me practically everything I can possibly think to ask for. He's more like my slave than my boyfriend. All I have to do is hint that I want something, and it's done! It's like having an inexhaustible genie in the palm of my hand."

"It's nice that you hold such power over a boy of his magnitude, but honey, what can he really _give_ to you? What does he possibly inspire in you to make this worth it? There are plenty of other boys in the castle to manipulate, so why—"

"You are not going to make him talk about his…_feelings_!" Lucius accused, saying 'feelings' with the same gusto and repulsion he used to say 'Mudblood'.

"He can talk about his feelings at a time like this if he damn well pleases!"

"Fine! You've got exactly one minute to be as Hufflepuff as you like, and that's it!" Lucius announced, pulling out his pocket watch.

"But I--!"

"Go!"

Draco took a deep breath and tried to fit in his emotions from the last five months into two minutes. There were very few natural pauses. Especially towards the end.

"He's disgustingly romantic a lot of the time when we're alone together and it makes my heart full fit to bursting. He'd do anything to make my happy, and proves it almost daily. Sometimes when we're in class our eyes will meet at it makes my heart skip a beat. He's really just as wonderful as everyone's been saying he is all these years, and I love making it up to him what a twat I was before we were dating. He's the only person who can be vulnerable in front of me and _NOT_ make me want to go for the jugular. He tries to protect people so much of the time, it makes me want to be the one to protect and take care of him and keep him safe and happy. I want to be there for him when all this crazy shit keeps happening to him, and make him know he's not alone. He's been so brainwashed by those disgusting Muggle relatives, and by me, and by Snape to think that he's worthless and stupid and unlovable that all I want to do for the rest of my natural life is tell him how wonderful and dear to me and beautiful he really is until it finally seeps through that thick head and he understands how much I love him!"

"Time!" Draco's mother called, reading the watch face over her husband's shoulder.

"Holy shit, it's worse than I thought!" Lucius cried.

"…Wow…" said a soft voice from above, and Draco jerked his entire body in a panic towards the noise.

Harry had just exited the boys' dormitories, and was standing in shell-shocked fascination, his glasses askew, his hair disastrous, his clothing pell-mell, on the landing.

"You fucking eavesdropper! You better be faster than my Obliviate if you hope to keep hold of that disgustingly sentimental memory!" Draco shouted, which inspired Harry to sprint for the common room door.

Draco dropped his head into his hands, wondering if he really should Obliviate that memory out of Harry. Maybe he could just make him promise to never, ever bring it up ever again, like that time Harry had accidentally come way too—

"Well I think it's best if you two just—"

"I'm not going to break up with him, Dad." Draco groaned.

"What?! Why not?!" Draco sighed and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Because I want him too bad to ever do without him. I'd never be able to have sex again, and would thus waste away."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Fine—I'm not breaking up with him because I don't want to break up with him! He would be completely heartbroken, and then someone like Finnigan or Longbottom would 'be there for him' through the break up, and then they'd get together, and I'd get jealous and kill Finnigan/Longbottom and then I'd go to Azkaban and—"

"I said stop it!"

"I don't want to break up with him! I love him and there's no way I can live without him and be happy!"

"Oh…" said a small voice from the doorway.

"You again! I told you to scram!" Draco yelled, turning on the couch.

"I forgot my trainers! I was in such a rush to get out of here…" Harry murmured, moving awkwardly to the boys' dorms again.

"You! Scarhead! Get over here!" Lucius boomed, and Harry scurried over to sit next to Draco.

"Is that a coincidence, that you both call me Scarhead? Or is it some weird genetic thing where no one in your family is original?" Harry whispered to Draco, who then elbowed him in the side. Hard.

"You heard what my so-called son just said. How do you respond?" Lucius demanded, swatting Harry over the head with his cane.

"Ow! I guess I'd say I hope he's nothing like you when he turns sixty."

"Harry—you're not helping!"

"He hit me!"

"_I'm_ going to hit you if you don't knock it off!"

"Both of you stop it!" Narcissa screeched. Everyone fell silent. "Harry. Draco says that he loves you. How do you feel about Draco?"

Harry's blush eclipsed his cheeks and kept going until it tendrilled over his throat.

"I…I, well…I just…I wouldn't want to…"

"Spit it out already!" Draco wailed. His heart was beating tight inside his chest with nervousness. Harry hated talking about his feelings almost as much as Draco did, and so this exact topic had never been broached before between the two of them. Harry seemed to genuinely like him, and most Gryffindors were especially prone to falling in love, but Harry had never been the same as most Gryffindors. Draco restrained himself from crossing his fingers, but couldn't manage to not hold his breath.

"I just don't want to say it for the first time in the common room in front of your parents!" Harry hissed.

"Get on with it, Potter," Lucius growled, and raised his cane again.

Harry turned to look straight into Draco's eyes, and entwined their fingers.

"I do love you." Harry said softly, and Draco couldn't restrain himself any longer. He kissed Harry full on the mouth, needing to express this unbelievable happiness inside of him somehow.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," Draco whispered against Harry's lips, and mauled him further. He could distantly hear his father calling for order, but nothing could distract him from the scope of Harry's lips at that moment.


End file.
